


The Puffy Whaley Squirrely Squad!

by CaptainJZH



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Originally posted on SBMania, script-format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: With all the guys sick, Sandy, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff team up to stop Karen from stealing the formula!





	

We open on a wide shot of Conch Street. Sandy walks up to the Pineapple's front door and knocks. It opens, revealing a Suds-riddled SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB: Sorry, Sandy. I can't join you for our picnic. Suds...

SpongeBob ejects bubbles out of his pores. Sandy ducks out of the way.

SPONGEBOB: ...suds and all.

SANDY: Sorry to hear about that. Get well soon.

SPONGEBOB: Thanks.

SpongeBob shuts the door. As Sandy away, he sneezes again, causing bubbles to shoot out the roof. 

GARY: Meow!

SPONGEBOB: Sorry, Gar-bear!

Sandy walks over to Patrick's rock and it opens. Patrick is also sick, stuck upside down to the bottom of his rock.

SANDY: Patrick?

PATRICK: Wa...? Who goes there?!

Patrick falls off the rock. He lands face-first in the sand.

SANDY: You're sick, too?

PATRICK (muffled by sand): Uh-huh.

SANDY: Is everyone sick around here?!

Patrick gets up and spits out sand.

PATRICK: SpongeBob's sick, I'm sick, even Squidward's sick!

Cut to Squidward's house, where Squidward is dancing. Cut back to Sandy. Patrick's rock shuts. Sandy's stomach growls.

SANDY: I sure could use a Krabby Patty.

At the Krusty Krab, Mrs. Puff is banging on the front door.

SANDY: Hey, Mrs. Puff! I think the sign says it's closed!

MRS. PUFF: I left my keys in there.

We zoom in on a table inside the darkened restaurant, where a set of keys are lying.

SANDY: Don't worry, SpongeBob gave me his spares for the back door just in case. We'll get your keys back to ya faster than rats after a pound of beef jerky!

MRS. PUFF: (confused) Okay...

Sandy pulls Mrs. Puff by the fin. Inside the kitchen, the door to Mr. Krab's office is wide open.

SANDY: Hey, what's going on in there?

They open the door and see Pearl reaching deep into the safe. Sandy and Puff cross their arms in disapproval.

MRS. PUFF: Looking for mall money or are you Plankton in disguise?

PEARL: Uh... The first one?

Karen is under Mr. Krab's desk.

KAREN: (muttering) Why not both?

PEARL: He usually keeps the big ones in the back.

Pearl takes out the secret formula jar and sets it on the table. A smile stretches across Karen's screen.

SANDY: I'm guessing your dad is sick too?

PEARL: Uh-huh. He's been in bed all day. How am I supposed to get my allowance if I can't get close to his mattress? Ah-ha!

Pearl pulls out a $500 dollar bill. As she gloats about it, Karen reaches for the formula, slapping her robotic hand all over the desk trying to find it.

KAREN: Too bad Sheldon isn't here to see this. I told him if he ate that Chumburger he'd get food poisoning, but no... This'll show that idiot!

MRS. PUFF: Did you hear something?

Karen grabs onto the formula jar and pulls it under. The top of her head opens up and Karen sticks it in.

KAREN: (whispering) Darn you Plankton and your evil monologues...

The three look under the desk.

KAREN: Uh... Beep-beep-boop-bop-beep. I am a harmless computer. Do not be alarmed. This unit is in no way affiliated with the Chum Bucket and is not trying to steal the- oh forget it!

Karen tears out of the desk and wheels quickly out of Krab's office.

PUFF: Without that formula our taste buds will have no purpose!

SANDY: Without that formula society will collapse!

PEARL: Without that formula my daddy won't have any money!

Just as Karen is about to reach the front door, a lasso pulls her back. Sandy is riding Pearl like a horse. Karen turns back around and sees Mrs. Puff blocking the door. Karen rips apart the lasso and speeds towards the back door. Sandy and Pearl chase after her. Pearl gallops alongside Karen, western-style. Sandy leaps onto Karen and pries open her head compartment.

KAREN: No one touches my motherboard unless I say so!

Karen throws Sandy up into the air. She falls back down, but bounces safely on Mrs. Puff, who is using the cashier's station as a boat mobile. Sandy lands inside the boat.

SANDY: Huh. You'd think Squidward would have escaped by now.

Pearl and Karen are ramming into each other.

PEARL: You're costing me my allowance!

KAREN: Aw... You still rely on your daddy for money? Get a job, you lazy-

Sandy leaps onto Karen and reaches into her head.

SANDY: I got it!

Sandy pulls out the formula, but Karen grabs it back. They struggle. Karen rams Pearl and Puff offscreen. Karen and Sandy look ahead and see that they're about to hit the wall. They hit it. After the dust clears, they see that the formula is dangling from the rafters. Karen rockets upward to get it.

PUFF: Our tastebuds!

SANDY: Our society!

PEARL: My allowance!

Sandy and Puff glare at Pearl. Karen laughs maniacally as she reaches the ceiling. Just as she gets to touch the formula jar, her rockets sputter out.

KAREN: I knew I was forgetting something today.

Karen falls, and Mrs. Puff inflates to bounce her out of the Krusty Krab. Karen flies out of the KK towards the Chum Bucket.

KAREN: Curse you, Mrs. Puff! And Sandy! And Pearl! And-

Karen crashes into the Chum Bucket.

KAREN: -Plankton!

PLANKTON (sick): What'd I do?!

Sandy catches the formula when it falls from the rafters. She puts it back in the safe and the three walk out of the restaurant.

PEARL: So, wanna go to the mall?

SANDY: I'm up for that!

PUFF: I'll drive.

As the door shuts behind them, Mrs. Puff searches herself for her keys.

PUFF: Where are my keys?

They look inside, seeing that her keys are still on the table. They try opening the front door, but it's locked. Sandy starts walking around to the back as Puff and Pearl press their heads against the glass in exasperation.

THE END


End file.
